noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Ordinary Double Standard
Synopsis After a friend is attacked, Stephanie tells Jim that she wants to join forces with him to help catch the perp. But when Jim informs Stephanie that he's built for crime fighting - and she's not - the competition is on to see which one of them can solve the case first. Meanwhile, Daphne feels like Jim is invoking a double standard when he allows JJ to date a senior but won't let her do the same. Katie learns some disturbing news about Joshua - aka The Watcher. Full Recap Stephanie meets with a friend, Lena Perkins, to celebrate the grant Lena received. Lena notes that she's been talking to Dr. King from time to time. As Lena, leaves, a man watches them from the shadows and then fades into mist. Stephanie returns home where Jim is drinking. Lena calls and says that Stephanie has inspired her to make plans, but then screams. Stephanie races to her friend's house at superspeed and finds Lena unconscious. Jim calls the police, who take Lena to the hospital. At home, Stephanie insists that she needs to do something to help her friend, but Jim tells her that he's the one with experience and that she should leave it to him. The Watcher is making breakfast using his telekinesis, impressing Katie with his abilities. She tells him that he doesn't have to keep secrets from her any more. At school, JJ is helping Bailey with her homework. Once they're done, she invites him out on a date, much to his surprise. As she leaves, Daphne and Chris come over, and JJ tells them that he's going out on a day with a senior. Chris says he isn't the only one, and invites Daphne out on a date the coming Friday. Stephanie arrives at the lab and Katie tells her that Lena called and is out of the hospital. She realizes that something is wrong, and Stephanie admits that she's upset that Jim isn't letting her fight crime. Stephanie decides to participate, and Katie suggests she start right away. Jim arrives at the station and George briefs him on Lena's case. They have a witness, but he says that a blonde female cop already interviewed him. Jim realizes that it was Stephanie, and talks to her later at home. She can't resist saying that he does the same thing, but Jim insists that she got lucky when they dealt with Theo. Stephanie figures that he thinks his power is better than hers and takes offense. As they argue, they see Chris kissing Daphne as he drops her off. When she comes in, Jim demands an explanation and JJ arrives to say that Daphne is going out with Chris. Jim and Stephanie both refuse to let her go out with a senior. However, when Daphne points out that JJ is dating a senior, Jim congratulates him and then fumbles for an explanation when she says it isn't fair. When the kids leave, Stephanie says that he suffers from double standards, and that she'll solve the case before he does. The man from the restaurant turns into mist and enters Lena's house through the mail slot. Later, Jim complains to George about Stephanie, but his friend suggests that she has some advantages. At the lab, Stephanie explains to Katie about all the advantages that they have. Both teams end up deciding to find Lena's attacker. As they arrive at school, JJ insists to Daphne that it's different with him because his date doesn't have a criminal record. Daphne warns JJ that Bailey is using him and offers to prove it. As the Watcher leaves Katie's apartment, he finds Dr. King on his doorstep. He comes in and looks around, and asks if Katie would stay with him if she knew the truth about what he's done. The Watcher threatens him, but Dr. King warns that he can't wipe his memories. However, his former employee tells him to get out. Dr. King agrees, but reminds him that Katie still works for him. Jim comes to see Lena and discovers that Stephanie is already there. He points out that he's with the police and Stephanie isn't, and she can't resist pointing out he's only a sketch artist. They both start doing sketches of the description. When George gets the description, he confirms it belongs to Robert Gomez, who was the valet at the restaurant where Stephanie and Lena went out. Jim notes that nothing was stolen, and there's something more going on. Stephanie returns to the lab and shows her bad sketch to Katie. Katie has taken the precaution of buying the same facial software that Jim uses, and she recreates the image from Lena's description. Stephanie thinks that he looks familiar. Daphne confronts Bailey at school and asks if she's just setting her brother up. She telepathically learns that Bailey actually does like JJ, much to Daphne's disgust. Stephanie realizes that the description matches the valet, Gomez, and goes to confront him. He insists that he had an alibi the night Lena was attacked, and tries to leave. She uses her abilities and steals his keys without him seeing her, and then sets off the car alarm. He then calls the police to make a citizen's arrest. Jim arrives and wonders what she's doing. The police arrest Gomez and take him to the station. While George interrogates him, Stephanie insists that she got the guy. Jim warns that things aren't so simple. George comes out and informs them that the arrest won't stick because Gomez has an alibi. Jim can't help reminding her that he was right. At the lab, Stephanie complains to Katie, and they wonder why Lena gave them the wrong description. Katie gets an idea and goes to see George, bringing him a smoothie. She tries to flirt with him briefly, but is more impressed by the equipment. She slips a tap into the computers and leaves. Daphne tells JJ that she was wrong, but telepathically realizes that he's using Bailey to try and make Natalie jealous. He angrily denies it and walks away. In bed that night, Stephanie flatters Jim and says she's going to leave the crime fighting up to him. He apologizes for feeling threatened, but then gets a call from George. There's been a break-in at another scientist's house. Meanwhile, Katie calls Stephanie and tells her the same thing. Husband and wife make excuses to each other and leave, and they head to the crime scene in their own unique ways. Stephanie arrives first, but realizes she doesn't have the strength to deal with the intruder. Jim arrives and slips into the house, and Stephanie invisibly slips by him at superspeed. She confronts the burglar, who warns her to stay away. Jim grabs in, but the man turns into mist and slips out of his grasp and out through the ventilator. At the lair, everyone gathers and Jim says that they'll have to work together. George feels betrayed, but Jim tells him and Katie to stop fighting. They all agree to do what it takes to track down the intruder Chris arrives to pick up Daphne, who starts to tell him that her father forbid her from going out. Bailey pulls up outside and JJ goes out on his date, and Daphne decides to go out with Chris after all. Jim and George try to get a match on the computer, and Jim is irritable. He admits that he wouldn't let Daphne go out with Chris, and George tells him to call Daphne and apologize. Jim calls her and she lies, saying that she's with a girlfriend. Chris overhears her and asks why she lied, and Daphne says that Jim is overprotective. However, Chris defends Jim and Daphne takes offense, and goes to her friend after all. JJ and Daphne park on a cliff. As he points out constellations, Bailey admits that she's never fallen for smart guys before. As she starts to kiss JJ, he remembers kissing Natalie. JJ tells her that it isn't right and compliments her, but admits that he's thinking of someone else. Bailey is angry that he's blowing her off, and drives him home. At the lab, Katie is working late when Dr. King comes in. He tells her that he reviewed the security tapes and saw the Watcher in the lab. Dr. King says that he did a background check and warns that the Watcher was involved in Dr. Chiles' research project. He gives Katie the file on the Watcher and leaves. Jim comes home and tells Stephanie that their suspect is Tom Seeley, and he was at Santos County Correctional Facility with superpowered criminals Rebecca Jessup and Theo Patton. Stephanie realizes that Lena worked at the facility, and they figure that she lied about Seeley's description to protect herself. Jim leaves to see if there were other criminals at Santos, and Stephanie gets into the shower. Seeley flows out of the vent, solidifies, and says that he needs to talk to her. As she puts on a towel, Jim returns and tries to grab him without success. Seeley explains that he's there to talk, and wants to find out why he has powers. Lena was working on him on a lab, and then he can't remember anything until he found himself out of the correctional facility and on the streets. There was another man there, and Jim offers to take his description. Seeley sees a flyer for an award ceremony with Dr. King's photo and realizes he was the man who gave him the shots, and vows to get revenge before slipping out through the chimney. Daphne walks home and ends up in a bad part of town. A menacing guy approaches her and threatens her, and Chris pulls up on his motorcycle. The man pulls a gun on them, and Daphne suggests that he should put the gun away and walk away. He mindlessly puts the gun away and walks away. Stephanie worries that King has been with her all this time and they never suspected him. Jim invites her to go with him so they can defeat Seeley together before he kills King and their chance of getting answers. At the lab, Dr. King is rehearsing his acceptance speech when Seeley breaks in. Dr. King warns that Seeley's powers won't work against him, but Seeley prepares to kill him bare-handed. The doctor insists that he was trying to give him a better life, and that the injections cured Seeley of paralysis caused when he was thrown from a balcony during a prison fight. Seeley doesn't believe him and clubs him unconscious. As he moves in for the call, Stephanie arrives and tries to get through to him, and says she needs to run a few tests. Remembering his time in the lab, Seeley refuses and turns into steam, attacking her. Jim arrives and she tells him to use the nitrogen. He sprays it at Seeley, freezing him back into his human form. Seeley escapes and they get out before King wakes up. The Watcher returns to Katie's and finds her waiting for him. She asks if it's true, and tells him that she talked to Dr. King. The file shows that the Watcher killed people, and he tries to deny it. She asks if there's anything he's told her that is true, and he insists that he loves her. Katie tells him to get out, but he uses his powers and telepathically wipes her memories of everything she learned, and then hides the file. At home, Stephanie tries to call Lena and doesn't get an answer. Jim wonders if there's another possibility, but Stephanie figures that King has been behind it all. As they go to take a bath together, Daphne comes home and Jim hears Chris' motorcycle outside. She tries to tell her father what happened, but he worries that he can't trust her and grounds her for two weeks. She uses her new power and convinces him to wait until the next time to ground him. The next day, Stephanie comes to see Dr. King, who has claimed there was a break-in. She asks how Seeley got in, and King insists that the man was a lunatic that he had never seen before. Dr. King asks if there is anything bothering her, and she asks him about Lena. King claims he hasn't seen her since she was a grad student, and Stephanie says she'll see him later at the ceremony. At the honors banquet, Stephanie speaks movingly of her mentor. Lena is at home when someone shoots her in the neck with a dart. Victoria, shapeshifted as a crane operator, darts Seeley unconscious and takes him away. As Stephanie finishes her speech, she's unaware that King saw her and Jim on the security monitors when Seeley attacked him. Category:Episodes